


Гробница Феанора

by MagnusKervalen



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Song Lyrics, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, плач Маглора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гробница Феанора

Ни гробницы нет, ни могильного камня –  
Только ветер и степь без края.  
Негде нам проливать свои слезы,  
Негде нам шептать свои клятвы.

Ветер воет над нами волком,  
Он уносит слова молитвы,  
Мы блуждаем в седом тумане,  
Мы давно позабыли свет.

Мы – что стадо, лишенное пастыря,  
Что корабль без весел и паруса –  
Нет надежды и нет прощения,  
Только Клятва и Месть, нам завещанные.

Обступают нас мрак и отчаянье,  
Нет конца хороводу Погибели,  
Скорбь давно иссушила души,  
Смерть давно уже нас поджидает.

Мы не видим своей дороги,  
Мы навек заблудились в кошмаре –  
Прежде вел нас багровый пламень,  
Но теперь он угас вовеки.

И мы мечемся в этом мире,  
Как разбитый бурей корабль  
Из последних сил борется с морем  
Без надежды увидеть маяк.

Что же, что же ты сделал с нами?  
Погляди – мы увязли в распрях,  
Мы не можем смыть кровь с ладоней,  
И победы горьки на вкус.

Погляди, что ты сделал с нами!  
Твои дети хоронят друг друга,  
Они чахнут под бременем Клятвы –  
Клятвы, что им не дано исполнить.

Что случилось с твоим Домом?  
Он лежит отныне в руинах,  
И никто его не оплачет,  
Ибо нет у нас больше слез.

Но ты ведал об этом прежде –  
В час, когда завещал своим детям  
Не сходить со стези твоей Клятвы,  
Со стези, что ведет в пропасть.

Для чего ты обрек нас на гибель?  
Для чего отравил Клятвой?  
Для чего ты повлек нас в морок  
И заставил сражаться с Роком?

Мы любили тебя безоглядно,  
И сейчас – ни о чем не жалеем;  
Лишь одно терзает мне сердце –  
Ни гробницы нет, ни могильного камня…


End file.
